Here Kitty
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Here's been tortured and turned into a freak of nature. Will he ever get out? And how can he face the others? Eventual yaoi, first Weiss fic.


Hello! This is my first Weiss Kreuz fic and I hope it doesn't suck too much.  
  
Warnings: Rape, angst, mutation type thing. . .anything and everything.  
  
Pairings: Unknown as of this moment, but yaoi all the same.  
  
Author's Notes: I've never seen the series because I refuse to watch subtitles but I have been studying up on the characters and such. I'm not sure about everything, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I mostly write Yu Gi Oh fics, so if one of their characters happen to make their way into this fic, don't be surprised.  
  
- - -  
  
Here Kitty (title for now)  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
"Here Kitty, Kitty." The evil voice mocked him as he huddled at the back of the cage, trying to hide within the dense shadows he'd been forced to live in for a period of time he no longer knew. "Oh, the little kitty doesn't want to come out and play today?" The voice babbled in the familiar baby talk that he'd become accustomed to ever since he'd been shoved into the metal kennel.  
  
Before all of this had happened he would have been ashamed to hear the high pitched whimper escape from his own mouth. But now, after all he'd been through, it didn't matter one bit. The door to the cage opened and he tried to force himself into the wall, anything to stay out of reach.  
  
"Did you think we'd actually give you a choice?" Something tugged at his neck and horror filled his body as he realized he'd forgotten about the leather leash that was attached to the tight collar that he had been forced to wear around his neck. A small tinkling sound came from the cat bell that was attached to said collar and in one hard yank, he was pulled forward, landing hard face first into the cement floor outside his cage.  
  
"To think that this is one of the famous members of Weiss." The man snorted as he pulled the boy across the floor by the leash, only stopping when he came to a large metal cross that had been bolted to the floor. The Man, as he'd been dubbed, since nobody had ever said his name, looked down at his captive and grinned widely. The naked boy was kneeling with his head bowed, his body trembling in fear. The long dark tail twitched slightly on its own accord and The Man laughed as he remembered when the boy had woken up after the experiment had been finished to find that the tail was attached to the bottom of his spine. It was a part of him now, and for some reason, he wasn't overly happy about it.  
  
"Do not fret my little katze." The Man grabbed the boy by the back of the collar and lifted the light body to its feet. Once standing, he forced the boy against the metal cross and clamped sturdy metal cuffs around the thin wrists and ankles. The leash was unclipped and carefully set aside for later use as The Man went over to a computer. He sat down behind it and began to type.  
  
The cross hummed to life and it vibrated softly until finally a part of it detached from the bottom and moved, lying itself flat like a table with the body on top of it. "What shall we give you today kitty?" The Man wondered as he pressed a few of the buttons on the keyboard.  
  
The boy whimpered again as the cross moved, turning him slowly in a circle. They'd been experimenting on him since he'd been captured and they had turned him into a living freak. As it was he couldn't live a normal life again so he no longer cared what they did.  
  
"We could end this you know." The Man was speaking again. "All you have to do is tell me to kill you and it'll be done. We aren't called Gnade Tötung for nothing after all." He smirked, even though the boy couldn't see it.  
  
Gnade Tötung. Mercy Kill. They tortured their victims until the victim couldn't take it anymore and wanted nothing more to die. Then they'd carry out the victim's last request by ending the torture, by ending their life. He and the others had been sent to stop this new terror, but it had only ended up with himself getting caught and one of the others seriously injured. He hadn't seen who it had been, but he had seen the blood.  
  
He wasn't about to give up yet. He'd never quit anything before.  
  
"So stubborn, aren't you my little kitty?" The Man cooed at him. "Well, since you aren't picking, I'll have to pick." He grinned and pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard.  
  
Dark blue eyes turned as another person entered the room. All he could see were the familiar looking tennis shoes and the long white lab coat the person wore. By the shoes alone he could tell it was a man named Anson. Anson was like a brainless android who'd do anything if his 'master' told him to.  
  
He shuddered; recalling just what Anson had done already.  
  
"I think it's time for kitty's catnip." The Man smirked again, seeing the tall blonde holding a syringe with clear liquid. "Go ahead Anson, give it to him. And when we're all done, you have really give it to him." There was an underlying tone that he had learned to know.  
  
There was a stab in his arm and he couldn't help but flinch. He'd never been a fan of needles but it had never been one of his biggest fears. Within seconds the potent drug had grabbed hold of his senses and he was beginning to drift. Colours flashed before his eyes, mostly gray and white but sometimes the occasional red from those old tennis shoes. His stomach clenched and his mind swirled until all he knew and saw was darkness.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued?  
  
- - - 


End file.
